The First Time
by SarcasticNinja1011
Summary: The first time Philip saw her she was beautiful, the second time it was love


When he first kissed her he thought that he loved her. How could he not? She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. With her big lips, pale skin, big eyes and hair that seemed to come from the sun itself. He was as close to love as could be. Close to love, not in love, and that seemed to make the difference. When he saw her again she was being crowned Queen of the Moors, and she had never looked so radiant. Her smile lit up the world, her laugh was as pure to his heart as church bells. She was beyond a shadow of a doubt the one he was going to marry. It took a while for her to feel the same. Five years to be exact, five years of agonizing for her. Her every move and touch, even accidental, was fire on his skin. He loved Aurora, all he had to do was tell her.

"Aurora." Philip said at dinner one day. He had been acting weird all evening, and he knew it. But he could not for the life of himself calm down enough to act normal, he was going to do it, tell her how he truly felt. "We need to talk."

"About what Philip? Is something wrong?" Aurora asked puzzled by his strangeness.

"No, well yes actually, I need to confess something." Philip shrank in his seat some making himself small. No matter what anyone says saying those three little words was scary, giving up your heart like that, it is fighting. But Philip wanted, no needed to say it.

"What is it?"

"Aurora, I love you. I've loved you for a while, I've just been too scared to say anything, but my heart belongs to you, it always has and always will you are my everything and I understand if you don't love me but I had to say it." Philip said all of this is one great big rush of breath, just wanting it to get out of his body before he changed his mind.

Aurora sat for several minutes too stunned to say anything. She never thought that he had loved her. Admired her at best but love? No. "I… I don't know what to say."

"Its fine, you don't have to say anything." Philip said, he suddenly got up and left the dinning, practically running to the door.

Aurora sat for a long time, thinking, thinking about Philip, what he said what that meant to her and how she felt. Finally she couldn't take it her head exploding she ran to the one person she knew she could trust. Her fairy Godmother.

"Godmother I need to talk to you!"

"What is it beastie?" Maleficent said looking up from the book she was reading. Diaval, who was on the floor his head in her lap, also looked up.

"It's Philip, he told me he loved me." Maleficent to Aurora's surprise did not looked surprised.

"Of course he loves you how could he not? Child that boy has loved you for five years, if you couldn't see that then you are indeed blind." Maleficent commented a little hint of sarcasm dripped from her words.

"Oh? Truly?"

"Yes truly, the only question is do you love him?"

"I never thought about it, He is everything I could imagine for the perfect man… he is perfect."

"Could you live without him? If he left today would you be destroyed?" Diaval asked.

"No, I don't think I could live without him…" Aurora said, realization dawned on her face, slowly just like how the sun rises in the morning.

"Then I think you have your answer." Maleficent said I thin smile appeared on her face, showing off her white teeth.

Without another word Aurora flew from the room towards her sun. When she reached Philips room she didn't pause for breath before she hammered on the door.

"What do you wan…" Aurora crushed him with her lips before he could finish his sentence

"I love you." She let escape when they stopped. A slow smile spread across his lips.

Of course from there it didn't take long for Philip to propose and a wedding day to approach.

On the day selected the bride was nervous.

"What if he doesn't show? Or worse forgets the I do's… oh I can't breathe… is this thing to tight… if feels tight. Is it hot in here or just me?" Aurora rambled while Maleficent fixed her dress up.

"Beastie shut it, its normal to be nervous, I don't think he will forget his lines and if he doesn't show I'll have Diaval char him to a crisp."

Aurora nodded slowly looking down at her pure white dress. "Don't worry love, your beautiful." Aurora smiled at maleficent as she said this and turned toward the door that lead to her future. The service was beautiful, Aurora and Philip were at the front with Maleficent beside her. Diaval lead Aurora down the aisle, practically glowing with the love he felt for his adopted daughter. Both the bride and the groom cried as they exchanged vows and said I Do. It turned out to be a small ceremony only the four of them with the priest, they liked it better that way.

When the time came and Philip led Aurora to her room, she smiled and said the three most important words in the creation of mankind… "I love you". With that they feel into oblivion.

That is what led them here, to this day, this hour, this minute. With Aurora screaming in pain in the next room and Philip sitting outside his head in his lap. "I'm sure she will be fine, I hear women are made for this." Diaval said trying to consul the young king.

As another scream of pain filtered through the door Philip hung his head even lower. "How can a women be made for this kind of torment?" At this Diaval shrugged and returned to silence, truthful he was very glad it was Maleficent in there and not himself. Those screams sent shivers down his spin, as though each one foretold the Queens doom.

It seemed as though hours passed and still the shrieks continued, carving a hole in Philips heart.

Sometime later around what Philip estimated to be two in the morning, Maleficent came out. Sweat graced her face, she had large bags under her eyes, but her smile lite up the room. "You can go in now she said."

Needing no other encouragement he raced inside to his wife's bed. Aurora looked exhausted, much worse than Maleficent, but still she was glowing. In her arms was a tiny bundle. Philip slowly approached, in awe of the magnificent creature she held. "Meet your son." Aurora said holding the tiny body for him to hold.

"What's his name?" Philip asked, they had decided to meet their child before naming it.

"I was thinking about Samuel, Sam for short… thoughts?"

"I think Sam is perfect," Philip said looking down. "Hello Sam, it's nice to finally meet you."

They stood like that for a while Philip holding the child while the both look, finally content in their lives, for in that small child lay everything. Their story of death and destruction was finally over, their new lives awaited.

**Thanks for reading this it was a lot of fun to write but a long time in the making. This is for arashi wolf princess, happy birthday! Please review and favorite. A happy Author writes more! See ya and Happy reading.**


End file.
